


О бедном Наруми замолвите слово

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Поддержка семьи очень важна. Только стоит убедиться, что говорите вы об одном.
Kudos: 1





	О бедном Наруми замолвите слово

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2019 для команды J-Doramas and Movies. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008  
> _____________  
> В каноне всё действие происходит условно в 2007, когда вышел первый фильм. Автор в курсе, что «Хатико» вышел позже — в 2009. Давайте простим ему эту маленькую вольность.

— Я дома! — крикнул Наруми, закрывая за собой входную дверь.  
  
Странно. Привычного «С возвращением» от матери не последовало. Обычно она всегда выходила встретить его, каким бы делом не занималась. Наруми нахмурился и направился вглубь дома. Почему-то скрип старых половиц показался ему зловещим. На всякий случай Наруми сгруппировался. Не то чтобы он боялся... Но мало ли. Триллеры Наруми смотрел. Именно в такие моменты появлялся маньяк. Наруми осторожно заглянул за угол. Было чисто.   
  
В зале послышался какой-то шум, заставив насторожиться. Наруми понадеялся, что это не воры, и уж тем более не маньяк. Всё же сейчас он был не в лучшей форме. На правой скуле до сих пор переливался красивой желтизной синяк, так любезно оставленный Такией ему на память о проигрыше. Наруми потряс головой. Сейчас не время и не место для воспоминаний. А с Такией они ещё сочтутся. Зубы с правой стороны согласно заныли. Из комнаты доносились невнятные разговоры, кто-то тихо переругивался, шикал. Он с опаской приблизился к комнате и осторожно отодвинул сёдзи.  
  
В гостиной собрались все. Нет. Буквально все. Не только родители, но и бабушка с дедушкой. И даже тётя с дядей. И кузина приехала из Токио. Надо же.  
  
— Эм, я дома. — Наурми поприветствовал всех кивком головы, несколько растеряв боевой дух. Интересно, в честь чего семейное собрание? Никто ж не помер? Наруми на это надеялся. Не то чтобы он не любил свою дальнюю родню, но предпочитал это делать на расстоянии.   
  
Дедушка был явно чем-то огорчён, он нахмурился и уже хотел вскочить с дивана, как получил локтем от бабули прямо под дых. Он закашлялся и как-то неловко съехал по спинке. Локти у бабули были острые. Она так ласково улыбнулась Наруми, что тому резко захотелось сбежать, а зубы заныли так, будто он только что сожрал килограмм карамели, запивая всё это виноградным соком, который так любил Рё.  
  
— С возвращением, сынок. Проходи! — мама приветственно кивнула ему, показывая рукой на свободное кресло. Наруми ещё сильнее захотелось сбежать: одинокое кресло стояло так, чтобы все присутствующие могли на него смотреть. Ощущая себя заключённым, приговорённым к электрическому стулу, Наруми сел. Мама и папа держались за руки. При этом в свободной руке отец сжимал носовой платок, которым иногда промакивал глаза под очками. Наруми не на шутку испугался. Отец никогда не был особенно чувствительным человеком. Да он даже при просмотре «Хатико» не проронил ни слезинки! Единственный раз на памяти Наруми, когда отец по-настоящему рыдал, случился из-за того, что тот потерял лотерейный билет. Выигрышный, между прочим! Так что сейчас действительно случилось нечто ужасное. Мама всё время сжимала его руку в качестве поддержки или похлопывала другой. Дедушка явно злился. Даже его пышные усы топорщились в разные стороны. Он всё время порывался что-то сказать, но каждый раз получал локтем в бок от бабушки. Наруми испугался, что к концу беседы дедушку придётся госпитализировать с разрывом селезёнки. И было бы очень трудно объяснить врачам скорой помощи, откуда у дедушки такая травма. Бабушка же смотрела и улыбалась так ласково-ласково, что сердце Наруми от ужаса заходилось где-то в пятках. Нет-нет-нет. Бабушка никогда не была плохим человеком. Она очень любила Наруми, ведь он был её единственным внуком, поэтому всячески баловала. Но вот от этой улыбки ему было не по себе. Дядя и тётя с одинаковыми выражениями вежливого участия на лицах сидели чуть поодаль. Дядя то и дело тяжело вздыхал. Будто на его плечи разом обрушились все проблемы Японии, а решать он должен их один, желательно ещё вчера. Тётя то и дело заламывала руки, но не произносила ни слова. А вот кузина, которая была старше Наруми всего на три года, скалилась так, будто только что выиграла миллиард иен и закусила кем-то вроде своего босса, чтобы отметить это радостное событие. Наруми поёжился. Не то чтобы он опасался своей кузины, но память о жуках-стригунах, подкинутых ему в носки, до сих пор была жива. А прошло уже больше шести лет.  
  
Под заламывание рук тёти, тяжкие вздохи дяди, кряхтение дедушки и всхлипы отца они посидели ещё минут пять. А затем ещё. И ещё. Никто не хотел начинать разговор. Наруми в принципе был не против. Кресло удобное, на сегодня у Наруми все дела закончены, почему бы и не посидеть в тесном семейном кругу. Даже если дорогая родня ведёт себя как коллектив психов, сбежавших из дурдома.  
  
Первым не выдержал отец. Всхлипнув, он подскочил с места, подбежал и обнял Наруми, отчего его очки съехали на бок. А затем так же быстро сел обратно. Наверное, Наруми всё же надо было вызвать бригаду врачей. Похоже, его родственников постигло массовое сумасшествие. Он читал о таком. Есть такой газ, после распыления которого люди начинали вести себя странно. Кто-то впадает в истерику, кто-то начинает видеть галлюцинации, а кто-то даже сходит с ума. Вот только кто и зачем распылил такой газ в его доме? Как давно? И не надышался ли им сам Наруми? Но обо всём этом он будет думать потом. Сейчас самое главное — попытаться пробраться к выходу. Осторожно, не вызывая подозрений. Почему-то он был твёрдо уверен, что просто так его никто не отпустит. Ретироваться не получилось. Пока отец обнимал его, у выхода успела встать тётя. Она всё также молча причитала, воздевая руки то к потолку, то прижимая их к груди. План побега провалился. Наруми обречённо откинулся в кресле. Что ж. Говорят, что самое лучшее — это не перечить сумасшедшим, а потом он обязательно найдёт выход и позвонит спасателям или в полицию.  
  
— Наруми! Наруми, мы в курсе и всё знаем, — мама нежно ему улыбнулась, как раньше, когда хотела подбодрить. Наверное, она меньше всех надышалась газом. Надо быстрее звонить в скорую!  
  
— Хорошо. Но... В курсе чего, мам? — Наруми начал догадываться, куда идёт разговор. Но был к этому морально не готов. Он надеялся, что родные ничего не узнают. Посчитают, что была обычная драка.  
  
— Ты посмотри! Что за молодёжь пошла, он ещё и огрызается! Шутить изволите, молодой человек?! — дедушкины усы встопорщились, напоминая поглаженных против шерсти кошки. Так воинственно распушились. Наруми невольно вжался в кресло. У деда был крутой нрав. Всё же когда-то тот возглавлял Хосен. Был его силой и опорой. Чего нельзя сказать про самого Наруми. Он подвёл Хосен, подвёл Тацую и Бито-сана. Подвёл деда. Ками-сама! Он сплошное разочарование, а не лидер!  
  
— Тихо, ты, старый! — тут же шикнула на него бабушка. Дед тут же отпрянул от неё в сторону, но в этот раз она не стала того бить. Бабушка улыбнулась Наруми и ласково произнесла:  
  
— Милый, ты не беспокойся! Мы всё понимаем. Именно поэтому мы тут и собрались. Ты можешь рассчитывать на нас. — Она сурово обвела взглядом всех родных, будто те начнут с ней спорить. Но спорить никто не собирался. У Наруми так вообще волосы на затылке зашевелились.  
  
— Конечно! Мы любим тебя и принимаем... любым! — раздался от двери голос тёти. Правда, она запнулась в конце. Но она столько молчала... удивительно! Обычно его тётю ничем не заткнёшь. Больше, чем слежку за соседями, она любила болтать. Иногда ей для этого даже собеседник был не нужен. Тот мог вообще молчать, тётя прекрасно справлялась за двоих.  
  
На сердце вдруг стало как-то тепло-тепло. А неприятное чувство неправильности происходящего отпустило. Значит, они знают. Что ж. Такое не скроешь. Рано или поздно правда всё равно бы всплыла наружу.  
  
— Значит, вы всё знаете? — Наруми посмотрел на свою семью, и те кивнули ему в ответ. Отец шмыгнул носом. — И вам... всё равно? Вы не изменили своего мнения обо мне?  
  
— Ками-сама! Наруми! Конечно, нет! — всплеснула руками мама. — Какие глупости ты говоришь. Ты — это ты. Чтобы не произошло и не случилось. Мы тебя любим. В конце-то концов, это твоя жизнь. Тебе решать, как и с кем её прожить!  
  
— Но вот в моё время!.. — начал дедушка, но на него тут же зашикали со всех сторон. «Бедный дедушка, прости, что подвёл тебя», подумал Наруми. Конечно, в Хосене он уже не сможет ничего изменить, но вот в будущем! Наруми поклялся себе, что в будущем он обязательно станет сильнее, превзойдёт себя.  
  
— В твоё время, отец, всё было иначе. — Отец поправил очки и посмотрел прямо на Наруми. — Мы гордимся тобой, сын. Правда. Я — горжусь. Признаться даже самому себе... в таком... это очень сложно. И требует огромного мужества.  
  
— Да, спасибо, пап. Я понимаю, понимаю, что подвёл вас. Что вы ожидали другого, но мне не хватило сил. Я совсем не ожидал, что всё так повернётся. И прошу у вас прощения! — Наруми был искренне благодарен своей семье. Он не думал, что они так легко и спокойно воспримут его поражение. Надо же! Он не оказался лучшим, а их это не расстроило. Наоборот! Это семья тут утешала его и подбадривала. Золотые люди! Наруми почувствовал, что в уголках глаз собираются предательские слёзы. Нет-нет. Не смотря ни на что, он не должен проявлять такую слабость. Он должен оставаться сильным и показать своей семье, что не всё потеряно. Что он преодолеет этот этап своей жизни. Что он может двигаться дальше, хотя его гордости и нанесли большой урон.  
  
— Ох, Наруми, мальчик мой! Я когда услышала, сперва не поверила! Ведь ты такой сильный, такой мужественный молодой человек! Что сказать, я была просто поражена. Нет! Убита. Но мы с твоим дядей всё обсудили. Поговорили. А потом Мицу пришла. — Кузина радостно помахала ему рукой из кресла, а у Наруми зачесался нос. У него всегда чесался нос, когда сестра задумывала какую-то гадость. — И пришли к выводу, что это не страшно! — Наруми кивнул. Ох, милая тётя! Как много слов, но как приятно. С каждым её словом в груди становилось всё теплее и теплее. А груз поражения становился всё меньше. Да, он недооценил Такию. Так кто ему виноват? И он будет не последним противником в жизни Наруми. И что, теперь из-за каждого проигрыша так убиваться? Нужно становиться сильнее. Вот и всё. Превосходить своих противников. Наруми вдруг стало стыдно. Из-за того, что он тут убивался как сопливая девчонка, его родным пришлось беспокоиться о нём, тревожиться. Вон, даже бабушка с дедушкой приехали! А ведь у них возраст. Все родные кивали в знак согласия с речью тёти. Наруми уже не вслушивался. Только кузина улыбалась так, будто уже переварила своего босса и теперь решала, кого бы съесть ещё. Наруми почему-то казалось, что выбор она остановила на нём. — Главное, чтобы человек был... хороший, — тем временем вещала тётя. — И тебе было хорошо. Просто для нас всех такое... несколько непривычно... Я бы сказала. Да, совсем непривычно. Но мы, безусловно, желаем тебе счастья! Поэтому...  
  
— Поэтому, — перебила её мама, — раз Тацуя твой молодой человек, приводи его завтра к нам на ужин.  
  
Наруми показалось или он ослышался?..  
  
— ЧТО?!  
  
— Что?  
  
Наруми аж подскочил со своего места. Что он только что услышал? Что мама сказала?!   
  
— Милый, не стоит так переживать! Мы все в курсе. Тацую никто не обидит. Мы просто хотим с ним познакомиться поближе. Узнать его не как твоего друга, а как парня! — мама тоже вскочила со своего места и прижала руки к груди.   
  
Так вот что чувствует рыба, когда её достают из воды. Крайне интересные ощущения, если бы они не касались Наруми. Неужели газ добрался и до него? Что это? Галлюцинации или он просто сходит с ума?  
  
— Но... но... я думал... — у Наруми заплетался язык. Вся абсурдность ситуации разом обрушилась на него. Всесильные ками... так они тут его не жалели из-за проигрыша Судзурану, а собрались потому что решили, что Наруми... Он... Он...  
  
— ХОМОДЖАНАЙ!!!  
  
Это всё, на что хватило сил Наруми. Он подскочил с кресла как ошпаренный, чувствуя, что его щёки — да вообще всё лицо — не просто горят, а на них можно стейки жарить. В два прыжка он преодолел расстояние до двери, проскользнул под тётиной рукой, преграждавшей путь к желанной свободе, и под всеобщее недоумение и громкий хохот кузины кинулся бежать к выходу. Вслед ему летели крики, кажется, кто-то просил его остановиться, но Наруми бежал вперёд и вперёд, повторяя только одно:  
  
— Хомоджанай! Хомоджанай!  
  
Никогда ещё коридор дома не казался ему таким длинным. Он казался бесконечным. «Это всё газ! Это всё он», думал Наруми.  
  
— Бедный Наруми, нелегко признать, что тебе нравится другой парень. Давайте дадим ему время, — посмеиваясь, произнесла Мицу под всеобщее растерянное молчание.


End file.
